<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freakouts and Makeouts by xXanime_bitchesXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583136">Freakouts and Makeouts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXanime_bitchesXx/pseuds/xXanime_bitchesXx'>xXanime_bitchesXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenkai Knights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Anxiety Attacks, Kiddies kissies, M/M, Toxsa Dalton has anxiety, Toxsa is a widdow buabuey, if you’re still posting about Tenkai Knights in 2021 ...... you are swag, theyre in high school :O, who has a crush on his sporty friend sobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXanime_bitchesXx/pseuds/xXanime_bitchesXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The days he wakes up with butterflies in his stomach, the hours he’s around the star-haired boy, the minutes their hands accidentally brush against each other, followed by a nervous smile and a soft ‘I’m sorry’ from the blonde; these are all moments Toxsa has learned to cherish.</p><p>~ OR ~</p><p>In which Toxsa takes too long to build up enough confidence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toxsa Dalton/Chooki Mason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freakouts and Makeouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo :wave: Kai here as always,, just made this for my friend on the Tenkai Knights discord server woah :surprised face or whatever the fuck: you know who you are,,,, and I  l o v e  you :point at the camera:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>The days he wakes up with butterflies in his stomach, the hours he’s around the star-haired boy, the minutes their hands accidentally brush against each other, followed by a nervous smile and a soft ‘I’m sorry’ from the blonde; these are all moments Toxsa has learned to cherish. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The video game freak wakes up with a start to his alarm clock; he clenches his hand into a fist and reaches behind him to turn it off, but he hits it so hard the buttons get jammed inside itself. The loud buzzing bounces off the barren walls of the boy’s room and pierces into his ears. He lets out a loud groan before hopping out of bed and stomping the chord out of the wall, immediately shutting up the cries for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some unknown reason, completely unrelated to the fact that I destroyed my alarm clock, I have a sickening feeling that today isn’t gonna be very fun…” Toxsa mumbles to himself, the hoarseness in his voice from last night really shining through.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And for some unknown reason, completely unrelated to the fact that he spent most of the night trying to calm his anxiety, soon crying himself to sleep cuz he wasn’t able to, he was right. That day at school there was a test in his math class, which he failed; hurdle jumping in gym class, where he didn’t have Chooki to talk to, him having been pulled out for a tournament his volleyball team was </span>
  <b>going to</b>
  <span> win; and a lab in chemistry that his classmate ruined for him, them being a dumbass and playing with the blowtorch, burning Toxsa’s palm when he shielded his face from the flames. He went to the nurse’s office right after that, and they gave him some healing ointment before wrapping his hand with pure whire ace bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of his classes, as well as lunch, roll on by, and soon, it was the end of the day. Guren and Ceylan were the only ones the green-haired boy ate lunch with, Chooki still being at his volleyball tournament, Beni eating in the library so she doesn’t have to talk to anyone, and Gen being tutored by this random guy he keeps gushing about to the other five. So when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toxic Toxsa</span>
  </em>
  <span> walked out of the front doors, he wasn’t very surprised to see the same blonde he’s been thinking about all day, his hands stuffed in his jersey’s pockets, laughing at one of his teammates, who had their arms inside of their pants, due to a lack of room in </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> pockets. Toxsa’s face flushed with a light dusting of pink as he froze, not knowing what to do besides running away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the star-haired blonde noticed the greenette’s presence and gave his teammates a goodbye wave before half-running over to him. Toxsa’s face darkened more and more as the other boy got closer, but he soon brushed it off with a wide grin and a wave from his bandaged hand. Chooki didn’t react to that very well, as his expression turned from welcoming to flooded with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what the hell happened? Are you okay??” He asked, gently taking hold of Toxsa’s hand, which the boy responded with pulling it back away, turning his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s nothing. Just a little accident in a chemistry lab, is all.” The greenette reassured. He soon shifted his gaze back to the boy in front of him. “So how did your tournament go? Did you win? What am I talking about? Of course you won. </span>
  <b>You’re</b>
  <span> on the team, after a-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah, uhh.. No, we didn’t win..” Chooki interrupted with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. This made Toxsa’s eyes widen a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re lying. You </span>
  <b>have to </b>
  <span>be lying. You’re not one to lie- how did you not win- wait what??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our libero sprained his ankle halfway through the first game.. Luckily, we were able to squeeze by without him, but we got totally destroyed the next game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s… Never happened before. Chooki? Losing? Those two words should </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> be in the same sentence… Unless it’s about fishing- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toxsa was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when a certain spastic blue-haired boy lugged his arm around his shoulders from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, microchip! Haven’t seen ya since lunch.” His gaze drifts from the side of Toxsa’s head to the blonde standing in front of the two of them. “Wh- hey! Chook, good to see you! How many asses did you kick at the volleyball whatever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toxsa chuckled a bit before shrugging Ceylan’s arm off his shoulders as Chooki shrugged a bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets once again. “Funny thing, actually.. We lost it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>